Computer systems can be used to transmit, receive, and/or process data. For instance, a server computer system can be used to receive and store resources (e.g., web content, such as a webpage), and make the content available to one or more client computer systems. Upon receiving a request for the content from a client computer system, the server computer system can retrieve the requested content, and transmit the content to the client computer system to fulfill the request.
Computer systems can be configured to monitor operations and provide data representing those operations as a response to a request for data. The data representing those operations can be in the form of data logs.